Ultra Naruto!
by Kenny Powers
Summary: This is a parody of all the nonsensical fanfics you read involving crossovers between naruto and dbz


For the last week I've read about 50 million bad naruto fanfics. They are completely unrealistic and seem to serve the sole purpose of naruto looking cool. I found it funny because cool is the antithesis of what I see naruto as.

Anyways about half the fics I read are crossovers with dbz. This is my attempt to draw elements from all those dbz crossover fics and parody them.

Let's get started, and remember, this is a parody so have fun!

**To clarify each Chapter will be a different short story!**

Team seven without a third member was a casual occurrence in the leaf village, well that is after Sasuke left. To make matters worse the hokage was completely daft and decided against assigning another member for some time. You think of all people naruto could use more friends, as he is so constantly ridiculed, so, why not give team seven a third member.

About two weeks after Sasuke left the hokage pulled her head out of her ass and actually decided to give team seven a new member. It was all extremely convenient that a teenager came through a magically unexplained, plot-hole filled, dimension traveling tunnel. This teenager had very gold spiky hair, and when he was first found muttered something about him being sorry to his dad and a cell or something. He was badly injured and the hokage took him into the leaf village for healing. A couple of hours later the kid woke up.

"Where am I?" The gold haired boy stuttered while waking up.

"You're in my office recuperating."

"Thanks woman with overly large bust, but that's what I have these beans for." The boy reached into his pocket and ate a senzu bean. He immediately felt better and proceeded to get up.

"Well since you're up why don't we have a little chat... my name is Tsunade by the way." Tsunade said not for some reason at all astounded by the fact that one little bean beat out all her years of 'superior medical training'.

"I'm Gohan. I noticed the map on the wall, from that I can presume we're not on my earth."

"You came through a portal that transcends dimensions, luckily for you I know all this and can skip my over dramatic past story involving love, romance, and tragedy to get straight to the point!"

"So you can get me home right away then?"

"Nope. I don't know why but I just can't. Well luckily for you I have a team that needs another member and by your muscle build I can assume that you are pretty strong."

"Why do you think I'll just work for you even though I was the one who ended up healing myself anyways?"

"Well that's obvious! We need to make the main character of this universe stronger so he can look cooler!"

"For some reason that's good enough for me!"

Gohan then met his future "cohorts" who he was to be training. Gohan could feel a powerful power level nearby. It didn't feel like anything sugar, spice, or anything nice. Gohan knew this evil energy would be there within one months time. However, when Gohan saw and felt naruto's power he knew he had underlying potential. So they went through some hardcore training and overall wrote Sakura out of the story even though they still call it team seven.

"So naruto how do you feel after my one month of training that has made you 'stronger than me'?"

"I feel like I could take anything on!"

"Well good because right behind you is random original insert villain who is supposedly much stronger than I am but somehow weaker than you after only one month of training!"

"That works because HERE I CO-"

Naruto got cut off by his immediate death from getting punched once in the face. The hokage was in shambles as she knew naruto was the strongest fighter ever.

"Oh no, now there is no one who can stand against this monster!"

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAA!"

The foul cretin was decimated in one blow. Who knew that through some divine intervention a super-saiyan 2 was somehow stronger than naruto! Then Gohan became dictator of the leaf village and anyone who imposed upon his rule was destroyed the very moment of their insolence. That is until his dad found his way through the portal and dragged his ass back to the normal dbz world.

**The End!**


End file.
